


Desire

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [16]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 古雷緩緩低下頭，親吻加洛腳背上依然滲著鮮血的傷口，溫柔而虔誠，彷彿膜拜著神祇一般。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	Desire

他把那雙腳捧在手中，手指輕輕地從後方扣住腳踝，小心翼翼地像是對待稀世珍寶一般，古雷緩緩低下頭，親吻加洛腳背上依然滲著鮮血的傷口，溫柔而虔誠，彷彿膜拜著神祇一般。  
加洛因為對方突如其來的動作而有些手足無措，他才剛想伸手阻止古雷，卻被對方抬起頭望著他的雙眸震懾，到嘴邊的話語也被吞回腹中。  
加洛與古雷四目相對，他嘗試著理解在那雙紅眸裡的情緒，不是猖狂的憤怒，也不是嫌棄的厭惡，加洛的心跳因為最終的答案加速──那是宛如無底洞一般的深沉慾望。  
加洛因為古雷的眼神停止了掙扎，任由對方以薄唇若有似無地摩娑他腳掌上的皮膚，柔軟的指尖在凸起的筋骨上煽情撫摸，最後古雷的吻落在他的腳尖，加洛的心跳還沒恢復，眼前的畫面便讓情況更加失控。對方尖銳的虎牙咬上他的腳趾，疼痛伴隨著口腔內的濕熱一併竄入加洛的意識，古雷的舌尖擦過腳趾頂端，酥麻的觸感在他的腦海迴盪，超載的知覺傳至四肢百骸，心臟在胸口鼓譟，他想捲起腳趾，卻無法掙脫古雷口中的束縛。  
原本扣住腳踝的手沒有鬆開，反而曖昧地在腳掌與小腿間徘徊停駐，古雷不再啃咬加洛的腳指，但嘴唇依然在腳底遊走往來，溫熱的鼻息撒在肌膚令人搔癢難耐，加洛打算收腳的舉動徹底被寬大的手掌壓制，只能任憑古雷擺布。  
原本只是簡單的傷口消毒和上藥，卻在中途變了調，古雷又往坐在椅子上的他靠近一些，進得像是能夠隔著衣物感受到對方的體溫，似乎發現他分神的古雷再次含住加洛腳掌的小指，麻癢的感受讓加洛不得不咬緊下唇，才能不讓一絲呻吟洩漏出來，過於露骨的畫面使他分不清楚——究竟讓他無法忍受的是傷口的疼痛，抑或是古雷握著他腳踝的熱度。


End file.
